Catch Me
by my-dreams-ur-entertainment
Summary: Amu's in the talent show singing a special song she wrote for a certain Midnight Blue haired man.


Annabelle: Okay well this was supposed to be up like forever ago but guess what! HIGHSCHOOL MIDTERMS! Yay :(

Ikuto: I like this a lot, it's cute.

Amu: Ikuto's getting soft on us Annabelle!

Ikuto: Am not!

Amu: Are too!

Annabelle: Anyway I don't own Catch Me by Demi Lovato and I def don't own "Shugo Chara" Enjoy!

"Amu, wake up! Today's the day!" My mom screamed from the bottom of the stairs. I slowly rose out of bed and rubbed my eyes. "Amu!" She yelled again. "I'm up! What time is it anyways?" I turned to look at the clock on my desk and it read 6:40. _Ugh! Why can't school start later? _I thought. I then climbed out of my bed, changed into my school uniform, fixed my hair, and looked at myself in the full length mirror in my room **(AN- her usual school uniform and hair :D)**. While I continued to examine myself in the mirror making sure there aren't any flaws I saw a little blob standing behind my right shoulder. I averted my eyes to see it clearly in the mirror and realized it's my little sister, Ami.

"Big sis! Are you ready for today?" Ami asked while I walked over to my bed to grab my school bag. "Ready for what?" I asked confused. "For tonight." Ami added on smiling. "What's toni- Oh my gosh I almost forgot! The talent shows tonight!" I squealed in excitement. "Amu! You're gonna miss school!" "Coming Momma." I answer back "Come-on out of my room, I don't wanna miss school." I walked down the stairs with Ami behind me and into the kitchen to find a stack of pancakes with syrup, a glass of OJ, and an envelope with my name on it. I sat down and looked up at my parents who looked at the card then back to me. _I think they want me to open the card first…_ I thought picking the card up. I opened it and read it to myself-

_ Dear Amu,_

_ Good luck today at school! We know that you're stating after for dress rehearsal then the show is an hour later, so we won't be seeing you until after the show but we would like to wish you a very big good luck for tonight. We'll be cheering you on in the audience and you're friends. We love you Amu. _

_Love, Mama and Papa_

_P.S! Dear big sis! Good luck with tonight I can't wait to hear you! Love ya! Ur Fav and Only amazing sister Ami._

After I was finished reading the card I looked up at my parents and sister only to scream "Aww! Thank you guys! You're the best family a girl could ask for!" I hugged the three of them at the same time and looked at the clock. "Oh it's 7:20! I have to go! I'll eat the pancakes tonight okay?" My mom nodded while I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. I was just about to open it when my mom yelled, "Amu! Your dress!" She reached out to hand me my dress, well a bag that my dress was in to protect it. "Thanks," I smiled at her and kissed her check "love you!" and I was on my way to school.

**-AT SCHOOL!-**

I just put my dress in the *green room and was on my way to homeroom when I bumped into someone. "Well Amu, you just can't keep your hands off of me can you?" That voice… that hair… those eyes… "Ikuto! Sorry." I got off of him and helped him up. "Since when did you start apologizing to me? I thought you hated me?" He said smirking. God this guy! "I-I do! Jeez! And shouldn't you be with your little 'girlfriend'?" I said standing up dusting myself off. "Oh yeah, Saaya. I forgot because I wanted to find Amu." He replied, finally standing up and wiping his legs off. "Anyway I'm just in a good mood today, so don't ruin it for me. Got it?" I harshly spat out at him while pointing at his chest. "Got it… but why are you so happy Amu?" "The talent show is tonig-*RING*Crap! the bell!" I turned around and was about to run to my first period class when Ikuto's hand grabbed my arm. "I'll see you tonight, Amu-_chan._"

I pulled free of his grasp and ran as fast as I could to the nearest empty room. I closed the door behind me and slid down to the ground with my back facing the door. "Geez Ikuto, why are you doing this to me?" I quietly ask aloud covering the blush on my face. After about five minutes of sitting in silence alone and muttering to myself about how I could possibly lo-love a guy like him, I walked to my first period class hoping the teacher wouldn't be there. _He's not here! Thank God!_ I find my way to my seat and look out the window when I hear someone call my name. I turned around, "Utau? Hi" "Amu! Good luck tonight doll." "You too Utau, bub?"** (AN-utaus in the show too! XD)** "Lol, what?" "I don't even know Utau, ha-ha." Utau is my best friend in the whole world, she also happens to be Ikuto's sister. She knows that I, ya know, love him.

**- AFTER DRESS REHURSAL JUST BEFOR SHOW-**

All throughout the day people were wishing me 'good luck' and 'do a great job'. I was just so excited! I ran through my song about 10000 times during school and after rehearsal. _I finally got my dress on! _I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and let my hair down. It reached down to my mid-back. My dress was a strapless mid-thigh purple and black dress. It had a big black bow right below my left breast with a big sparkly jewel in the middle of it. The bow wrapped around me right above my ribs all the way around my back to the front again and I was wearing 2inch black wedges. As I finished fixing myself Utau walked over to me and hugged me. "Utau! You're messing my hair up." I joked while she laughed at the comment. "Amu, you're gonna do great." She said hugging me again. "Why are you hugging me so much?" She looked up at me and let go, when a familiar smirk crossed her face. "He's gonna love the song." She quickly said before leaving the room.

I knew who she was talking about, "Iktuo…" *sigh* "Like he'll even know I'm talking about him. Sure I've known him for like ever, but he's too preoccupied with Saaya…" *sigh* "God! Now I'm sighing a lot!" I looked at my watch and it was 7:30, the show should be starting now. I have plenty of time 'cause I'm last, more time for me to practice. "Amu, here's your,em, 'baby'." Utau said whispering, handing me my 'baby'. "Why are you whispering?" I asked whispering back. "Because the show started and we have to be _super_ quiet. And if you're gonna practice with your… baby, then don't really play the cords okay?" I nodded and she left. My baby… a.k.a my guitar. I call it my baby 'cause it's my child. I believe that if you treat your instruments like their real people then they'll be good for a long time.

*knock knock* _I'm trying not to mess up! Why can't people just leave me alone!_ A boy came in with a few slips of paper. "There 'shout outs' for you. You got the most too, you must have a lot a friends in the crowd." The kids smiled and left just like he came in, quietly. I looked at the papers, there was about 7 of them. "Mom, Dad, Ami, Tadase, Yaya, Rima, and… Ik-Ikuto…" I put the other 6 down and read his over and over again.

_Dear Amu,_

_ Do a good job tonight and try to stay in a good mood after 'cause I have to tell you something really important after. Can't wait to hear you're beautiful voice. _

_ -Ikuto_

I started to blush like crazy "… He can't wait to hear my song…, and I'm gonna make him love it." I smiled to myself and held the note close to my heart. I tucked the note into my bra to keep it close to my heart for good luck and then I remembered I was forgetting something very important. My locket. For my 7th birthday, when Ikuto, Utau, and I were all friends, Ikuto got me a locket that had a picture of the two of us together, smiling. Later on in life me and Utau 'grew apart' and we never really talked anymore so one day in 8th grade I had to sit next to him in one of my classes. I smiled and said "Hi" and he replied by saying "Why are you talking to me, you hate me don't you?" so from that day on I guess I just made myself think that I hated him. He probably doesn't even remember giving the locket to me, let alone think I still have it. But this locket always gave me hope that we'd be friends again, or more than friends. I lifted my hair up and hocked the locket on and gave a soft smile.

**-AMU'S UP FOR THE SHOW! XD-**

"Amu, you're up next." I heard a voice and a knock at the door. I looked at the clock and took a big deep breath in and slowly let it out. _You can do this Amu. Just picture him being the only person in the crowd. Sing the song to him, let him know how you feel._ As I gave myself a pep talk Utau gave me a quick hug and whisperd in my ear, "Knock _**him**_ dead Amu." I walked on to stage with my baby and sat at a stool with a microphone propped up in front of it. I cleared my throat and semi-nervously said to the crowd "I wrote this song for someone very special to me. I hope you enjoy." I smiled and started to play my guit- my baby and sang-

**IKUTO POV! **

I closed my eyes as she began to play.

_**Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye  
**_

_**Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall too soon  
Into this beautiful moonlight**__  
_

Her voice was stunning, it sounded as if it was an angel from heaven. I was amazed. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her beauty.

___**But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me**_

See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_  
_

I studied the way her fingers glided across the strings on her guitar. The way her voice perfectly harmonized with the cords. Then, something caught my eye.

___**Run far away so I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes too high  
'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye**_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me  


That locket. I gave that to her over ten years ago, why does she still have it? Why would she keep something I, the guy she hates, gave her?

___**So now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's for real**_

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me  


Maybe it's a different locket. It has to be. While thinking all of this I still studied the lyrics. I can tell she put a lot of emotion into writing it. I wonder who she wrote it about?

_**If this is love, please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me**_

I would do anything for this song to be about me.

The song ended and I got up from my chair to have something grab on my arm and pull me back down. "Iku, where are you going?" my "girlfriend" asked. "Saaya, we're done." And while she was in shock I got up and went to the door outside the dressing rooms. _There's the finale after Amu so she should be out here in a few minutes. _After about 10 minutes of waiting I heard footsteps going into the changing rooms waiting for Amu to come out. 20 people came out at once and out of the 20, I saw Amu's pink hair out of all of them. I ran over to her and quickly dragged her out the backdoor to outside. "Ikuto, what are you doing." She said when I let go of her arm. "It's freezing out here!" But all I could say was

"Who?" "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked in reply "The song. Who was the song about?" "Oh, no one special. He-he" I could tell she was nervous or something because that was one of those nervous laughs. "Anyway Amu, I needed to tell you something. Important." She looked at me with a little bit of shock written on her face. "Um, what is it Ikuto?" She was looking to the ground so I took my hand and moved her face so our eyes locked on each other. "Amu…" and I kissed her. Her lips were soft and I could feel the heat rush to her checks as I held her small face in my hands. After a few seconds, I broke apart and fineshed what I was about to say before I kissed her. "I love you." She looked at me in complete shock now and then looked back to the ground.

She started to cry so I made her look at me again and hastily asked, "What's wrong Amu?" But she only replied by saying "You…"

**AMU POV!**

_He just kissed me! I've been waiting for this my whole life! But did he really just say he loved me? Wait, why am I crying though? _ His big hands lifter my face back to his and my eyes caught his gaze. He asked me what was wrong but I was only going to answer one question at a time. "You…" "Huh? What about me Amu? I'm sorry if I did anything to make you cry." "It's your fault! Why? Why? Why? Why you!" I started to cry even more while I lightly hit Ikuto's chest. "Why me what Amu?" He asked obviously confused about my sudden outburst. "Are you really that stupid? The song! It's about you! I love you! Why can't you see that!" I looked back up at his face, still a little blurry from the tears. Then one of his fingers rubbed my eyes, whipping the tears away. "Stop crying, you're ruining your beautiful eyes." He stated with a smile. He leaned down to me again and kissed me, this time I kissed back.

After we broke apart I looked at him and smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug and mumbled something I could barely make out. "I thought you hated me that's why I…" "That's why you never talked to me! Ikuto do you know what that did to me! The only thing I had left from you is this-" "Shut up Amu," He leaned down and kissed me again, "I know I'm a little late but I'm here now aren't I? And I'll never leave." "You promise?" "If I'm lying then let Utau come out here and kill me." I couldn't help but smile, then he looked at me and smirked. "What?" "That locket you kept it?" "Well yah, this is the last thing I have that Ikuto gave me when he still liked me." "I've always liked, no, loved you." "Same here." I pulled him down to my level and kissed him on his check.

"So that song really was about me?" He said teasingly. "Shu-shutup!" and he pulled me into a tight hug. "Amu, I finally caught you. After all these years." "Yah, I was falling for a while too. Thanks." I smiled and looked up at him. _Best night ever._ "Am I really hypnotizing?" he asked smirking again. "Don't get to cocky! But yes everything I sang I true." "Good Amu-_chan"_

Annabelle: Hey guys I hope you liked it, it seems kinda fast to me but I really think it's cute.

Amu: So does Ikuto, he-he.

Ikuto: I think you're cute.

Amu: Oh I know I am ;)

Annabelle: LOL Amu XD well I hope you enjoyed it I'll be posting… writing… what ever it is fanfictioning again soon 3

Ikuto: Fanfictioning? Really?

Annabelle: Yah XD


End file.
